


Stupid Little Druggies Like You (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addict Shaming, Day Thirteen: Too Stubborn to Speak Up, Desperation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Omorashi, Omovember, Very Slight Forced Infantilism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five understands that sometimes Klaus needs a little help.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Stupid Little Druggies Like You (Omovember 2020)

“Hey! Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?” Klaus laughed. “It was so painful!”

“What are you still doing here?” Luther turned around to face his brother.

“What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?” Klaus looked hurt.

“No, no, see, we’re trying to have a serious conversation.” Luther explained.

“What, and I'm incapable of being serious?” Klaus asked. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Luther’s got a point; you should get out.” Five said.

“What?” Klaus looked like a kicked puppy. “No! I love you guys! I- I’ll behave, I promise!”

“It’s not worth it. Just let him stay.” Five told Luther, then turned to Klaus. “But if I hear a peep out of you, you’re out, okay?”

Klaus nodded and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

And that was how he ended up in this situation.

“Well, last I checked, I'm twenty-eight years older than you.”

“You know what your problem is?”

“Really hoping you’ll tell me.”

“You think you’re better than us.”

Klaus watched Luther and Five argue back and forth, squeezing his thighs together tightly. He didn’t remember when he noticed how badly he needed to go. When he was high, he never really noticed it until he was desperate.

Reginald was- in Klaus’ own words- a stubborn bastard: and the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Klaus had worked hard to earn his position in that van. He’d stood up against his mean brothers, and he wasn’t going to give up and get out of the van now.

Not for something as stupid as using the bathroom.

Luther and Five continued to argue, not noticing Klaus let out a small whine and press his crotch against the back of the seat. He squeezed himself through his trousers and wished that his head was just a little bit clearer. Even just a little bit.

Klaus’ bladder ached and he whimpered needily, his foot tapping out an aggressive rhythm against the corrugated steel in the back of the van. He hopped from foot to foot, but still Five and Luther didn’t notice. They were too caught up in their argument to notice.

Until they did.

Five stopped his shouting when he heard a soft hissing sound and a small sob from the back of the van. He turned around slowly to see Klaus’ pants becoming wet and a large puddle growing at his feet.

Klaus dragged his foot through the puddle, liking the patterns it made, until Five’s stern voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Out. I’ll speak to you in a minute.”

Klaus bit his lip guiltily and nodded, shyly stepping out of the van, and sitting on the sidewalk, his soaked pants on display for all the world to see.

In a flash of blue light, Five appeared by his side, a disappointed expression on his face.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened back there?” Five asked calmly, though Klaus knew his brother had an excellent poker face.

“I d-did a pee in the van.” Klaus mumbled.

“Tsk.” Five shook his head. “Pee goes in the potty, not in the van. You know that, Klausie.”

“Don’t talk to me like that! I'm not a baby!” Klaus whined.

“You’re high. You need some things spelling out for you.” Five informed him. “Can you promise me that next time you’ll tell one of the grown-ups when you need to use the potty?”

Klaus nodded, embarrassed. “Not a baby.”

“I know. You’re a big boy, and you’re trying your best.” Five told him. “But sometimes stupid little druggies like you need some help with things like this, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Klaus sighed.

“You’re already a slave to addiction, and you have to focus all your attention on getting your next fix… you need people like me to help you remember to do things like using the potty.” Five then smirked and lowered his voice.

“Don’t wanna have to put you in diapers.”


End file.
